


It's a plan

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, abuse mention, my tags suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Simon gets worried about Jace after he doesn't answer his phone.





	

Simon walks onto the balcony, he was looking for Jace, he wasn't picking up Simon's calls and he was a little worried, so he decided to just check on him, he smiled as Magnus let him in, showing Simon the way onto we're Jace was looking out onto the night sky. 

He sighed in relief seeing he was alright, walking up towards Jace, he came up next to him leaning and sighing, looking up at the moon, "Why didn't you pick up my calls? I was worried." 

Jace looked from the sky to finally take a look at Simon who sneaked up next to him, gave a slight shrug, "Sorry."

Simon nodded, biting his bottom lip gently, "Something has been on my mind."

Jace raised his eyebrows interested in what Simon was going to tell him, "Okay, tell me!" 

Simon straightened himself up, "Okay but promise me you won't throw me over the balcony."

Jace chuckled rolling his eyes playfully, "By the angel I will not throw you over the balcony."

Simon let out the air he was holding in his mouth, "I think you need to see someone."

Jace frowned, he was slightly confused at what Simon was talking about, "I'm fine being single."

Simon gave him a small smile, okay that was cute, shaking his head out of his thoughts, "No I mean, get some help, you've been through a lot."

Jace groaned, running a hand through his hair, "I don't need help."

Simon rolled his eyes, "You wanted to die like twice!" 

Jace shook his head, walking towards the apartment again, Simon caught a hold of Jace's hand, Jace's face grew warm, he criticized himself in hopes of Simon not noticing. 

Simon gave his hand a squeeze, "You said you would have let me drank you dry, that would mean you be dead, and sacrificing yourself with the soul sword, and the downworlders, that's not your faul-"

Jace snatched his hand anyway, "Why do you even care, why aren't you off sucking faces with Clary!"

Simon flailed his arms around, if Jace stood close like he was before he would have gotten smacked, getting closer towards Jace, practically in his personal space, "After everything you're still seriously asking this question?! You faced your abuser to save me! And seriously sucking faces, are we in fifth grade again?!"

Jace rolled his eyes, if he rolled them anymore he wouldn't be surprised if they got stuck one day, shaking his head out of his thoughts, "You're never going to let that go, are you? What you want to pay me back, shutting up and going to your girlfriend would be even." 

Simon nodded still close to him and resisting the urge to touch Jace's hair that was falling into his eyes, pressing his lips together, "Are you jealous?"

Jace let out the biggest laugh, he decided to quiet down since he was outside and it was getting dark, pointing at Simon, "Of what? You? Clary is my sist-"

Simon folded his arms cutting him off, "You done?"

Jace stood straight up, "Yes now I am, Simon, I appreciate you're concern, I'm fine, and I'm not jealous, even though it was me who went in to save you and not Clary, and to answer your question, I would have let you let you drink me dry because that's the thing you do when you love SOMEONE!" 

Simon was startled at the confession, it honestly made sense, wow he was oblivious, grabbing both of Jace's hands in his, giving him a small smile, "You love me?" 

Jace didn't snatch his hands back, shutting his eyes, letting out a tiny whisper of, "Yeah!" 

Simon moved one of his hands towards Jace's hair, "I love you too!" 

Jace gave him a watery smile, shutting his eyes as a few tears began to fall, "Ugh I'm crying!"

Simon smiled moving his thumbs wiping the tears falling from Jace's eyes, "I broke up with Clary by the way."

Jace raised his eyebrows, "And you're still alive?"

Simon giggled shaking his head, "She wouldn't have killed me, she wasn't into this either." 

Jace sniffles as Simon dried the last bit of tears that was falling off his checks, wrapping his arms around Simon's waist, "Her loss."

Simon leaned into kiss Jace sweetly on the lips, surprising Jace but smiled into it none the less, Simon pulled away after a few minutes of them making up for lost times, moving his arms around Jace's shoulders, "Promise me you'll give it chance, I have a family shrink, if not you can talk to me." 

Jace pressed a gentle kiss to Simon's lips, pulling back and pressing his forehead against Simon's, "I'll give it a chance, also love that offer of talking to you."

Simon moved his hands to play in the nape of Jace's hair, "It's a plan then."


End file.
